Patrick Cote
Patrick Cote is a welterweight and middleweight fighter. He was the middleweight runner-up on the fourth season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show. He is considered to be one of the hardest punchers with one of the best chins (ability to absorb punches without being knocked out) in the sport. He is a former challenger for the UFC middleweight title and he is believed by many to have given champion Anderson Silva one of his hardest fights in the UFC, and Cote wasn't finished by Silva; he suffered an injury to his knee and was forced to forfeit the fight. Many would like to see a rematch. End of First UFC Run Cote most recently lost by rear-naked choke to fellow contender Alan Belcher. He broke his hand during the fight and he was forced to take most of the rest of the year off to heal the injury. He next faced Tom Lawlor and lost via unanimous decision. Cote was cut from the UFC after the third straight loss. Outside of the UFC Cote next faced fellow UFC veteran Kalib Starnes in his first fight out of the Octagon. Cote defeated Starnes via unanimous decision. He next signed up to welcome another UFC light-heavyweight veteran that had been cut from the promotion to the middleweight division. He faced debuting Todd Brown. The pair were involved in a scuffle after the staredown at the pre-fight weigh-ins. Cote sneaked in a few counter slaps and outstruck Brown completely in the exchange. In the actual fight, Cote defeated Brown via unanimous decision at a 190-pound catchweight. Cote next signed with another new Canadian promotion, Instinct MMA. He next made his debut with the promotion against Crafton Wallace, winning via first round technical knockout after injurying Wallace's leg with a completed takedown attempt. Cote next faced Gustavo Machado, winning via first round knockout. Back in the Octagon Cote next returned to the UFC replacing former UFC middleweight champion Rich Franklin against former Strikeforce middleweight champion Cung Le in July 2012. Le defeated Cote via unanimous decision. Cote next faced Alessio Sakara. Sakara hurt the iron-chinned Cote on the feet early and dropped him, unfortunately landing several blows to the back of the head resulting in a first round disqualification victory for Cote instead. An immediate rematch was scheduled but never materialized. Drop to Welterweight Instead Cote announced that he was dropping to the welterweight division. He signed to make his divisional debut against Strikeforce veteran and UFC newcomer Bobby Voelker. He defeated Voelker via a close decision. Afterwards Cote expressed interest in coaching the upcoming Ultimate Fighter reality show between Canadian and Australian fighters. Indeed Cote next signed to coach the show against Australian TUF veteran Kyle Noke who he would fight at the end of the show. Cote showcased improved grappling skills en route to defeating a game Noke via unanimous decision. Cote next signed to fight dynamic striker Stephen Thompson. Thompson outpointed Cote and even rocked him a few times en route to a unanimous decision win. After a brief layoff Cote signed to fight fellow veteran Joe Riggs in a probable loser leaves town type of matchup. Fights *Tito Ortiz vs. Patrick Cote - The fight was Cote's UFC debut and his first loss. He was a late replacement for a critically injured Guy Mezger. *Joe Doerksen vs. Patrick Cote *Patrick Cote vs. Chris Leben *Travis Lutter vs. Patrick Cote - The fight was to decide the winner of the fourth season of The Ultimate Fighter in the middleweight division. The winner would face Anderson Silva for the middleweight title. *Patrick Cote vs. Scott Smith *Patrick Cote vs. Kendall Grove - The fight was relatively competitive until Cote began to consistently unload his heavy hands onto Grove, and finished him handily by TKO. *Patrick Cote vs. Drew McFedries *Anderson Silva vs. Patrick Cote - The fight was for Silva's UFC middleweight championship, but Cote suffered a serious knee injury at the beginning of the third round and he was forced to forfeit. He gave a good fight, however. *Patrick Cote vs. Alan Belcher - Cote broke his hand in the fight. *Tom Lawlor vs. Patrick Cote - The fight was considered a loser-leaves-town matchup. Indeed, Cote was cut after the loss. *Patrick Cote vs. Crafton Wallace *Patrick Cote vs. Gustavo Machado *Cung Le vs. Patrick Cote *Stephen Thompson vs. Patrick Cote *Patrick Cote vs. Joe Riggs *Patrick Cote vs. Josh Burkman *Patrick Cote vs. Ben Saunders *Donald Cerrone vs. Patrick Cote Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Welterweight fighters